


Always A Loose Cannon

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [96]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awesome Irene Adler, Bedrooms, Beds, Dom Irene Adler, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, Irene is a Spy, Kissing, POV Irene Adler, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Sherlock is a Supervillan, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Switching Sides, Talking, captured by the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Irene was supposed to kill the supervillain known as Sherlock Holmes. This...was unexpected.





	Always A Loose Cannon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> This fic is for **GreenSkyOverMe** who asked for a fic with the prompt “ _I’m an agent and you’re an evil mastermind and I was assigned to kill you but now you have me hostage and oh god you’re hot_ ” from my spy AU list.

_Meet me on the bridge in an hour._

She should have known it was a trap. He couldn’t have _possibly_ been willing to give up so easily. And yet...she half hoped he would. There was something about the enigmatic Sherlock Holmes that made her blood warm. Not boil; he didn’t anger her, no, but when she’d had her few encounters with him she was...intrigued.

A terrible thing for a spy to be. It almost makes you think better of the people you’re supposed to spy on.

And so here she was, in a well-appointed room with a rather impressive bed and food and drink. She didn’t trust the food or drink; after all, Holmes made whole countries stand on edge with his chemical games. But the bed was comfortable and as she wasn’t tied to any piece of furniture (all of which was more comfortable than elegant) she decided to lounge on the bed.

Pity. She’d like her bed at home to feel like this. Not that she spent much time in her own bed, but she’d make it a point to if her bed was like this.

“Comfortable?”

She didn’t bother to lift her head up to address Holmes. “Quite.”

“I see my gift of edible enticements has been left untouched,” he said, a tinge of humour to his tone.

“When one dabbles in chemical warfare for the purpose of holding countries hostage, it’s probably a good idea not to trust any food or drinks they leave lying around.” She propped herself up on her elbows in time to see Holmes pick up a bunch of grapes and pluck one off, popping it into his mouth. “Hmm.”

“I assure you, Ms. Adler, I don’t want you dead.”

“Well, my superiors want _you_ dead,” she said. “I was sent to kill you and end your lofty games once and for all.”

“But you won’t.” He tilted his head and came closer to the bed, taking another grape off the bunch and popping it into his mouth. “It’s clear we intrigue each other. There are enough items in this room you could make into a weapon to have already killed me, and you’ve made no move to use my personal item to do so.”

“So this _is_ your bedroom,” she said, a smile forming on her face.

“Where else would I put my guest?”

“A dungeon, perhaps?”

He shook his head. “No need for you to rot in one of those. You have certain...appetites. I think I can oblige.”

She felt a pool of warmth in her lower body as he sat next to her waist, plucking another grape off the bunch. This time, instead of eating it himself, he leaned over to feed it to her, lowering it tantalizingly close to her lips until the bottom edge of the grape brushed her closed mouth. She opened her mouth and let him feed her, and she had to admit the grape was sweeter and juicier than most she’d had. “What do you know of my appetites?” she asked after she swallowed.

“You like to be dominant. While most think I am the same, there are benefits to being submissive,” he said. “In the long run, I would have all the control, and that is what I crave. Control.”

“Of me?” she asked, watching him pluck another grape away from the bunch.

“No. No one can control you, not even your superiors,” he said, the corners of his lips tilting up. He opened his mouth to eat the grape and then took a finger and ran it down the side of her face as he chewed. “You are a loose cannon and they know that.”

“And are you intending to ignite me, Holmes?” she asked, her eyes sparkling.

“I’m hoping to,” he said.

She sat up then so that they were looking each other in the eye, and then leaned in and kissed him. His mouth still tasted sweet like the grape, and as she heard the grapes fall to the floor with a soft thud and his hands reaching for her, he had the feeling she might be inclined to change her mind about the mysterious Mister Holmes.


End file.
